VanossGaming
Evan Fong (born: ), better known online as VanossGaming or just Vanoss, is a Canadian YouTuber and video game commentator from Toronto, Ontario. Vanoss has often been compared to fellow gaming YouTuber PewDiePie, who also has the most subscribed non-company channel on the site, as they both have a similar style of gaming. Occasionally, Vanoss also uploads an animation based on an original sketch or a previously uploaded gaming video. Vanoss' channel logo consists of an owl head; he usually does not show his face, unless it is for an important occasion. The first time Vanoss showed his face was for his one million subscriber special in 2013, with the second being in 2014, when he took part in the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge (in which he poured a mixture of iced tea, Smirnoff ice, ice cream and so on instead of water). His owl head is the mask of his in-game character models for many of the games he plays, including Garry's Mod and Grand Theft Auto V. He reached his peak in 2014, when he gained 6.6 million subscribers in that year alone, at one point gaining a million subscribers a month, more than any other channel except PewDiePie. In that year, he would occasionally gain more subscribers than any other YouTube channel. From January 2015 to January 2016, he was the second most subscribed gaming channel behind PewDiePie, but since dropped to sixth behind him, elrubiusOMG, Fernanfloo, JuegaGerman, and VEGETTA777. Vanoss also experienced one span as the most subscribed Canadian channel on YouTube from January 2015 to September 2015, before being surpassed by JustinBieberVEVO; he is now the second most subscribed channel from Canada. He is also a musician, under the name Rynx. Channel Vanoss' content mainly includes funtages of him and his friends playing various games In fact, it is a rare occasion for him to post content without at least one of his friends in the video. His friends include but are not limited to: H2ODelirious, Moo Snuckel, I AM WILDCAT, Daithi De Nogla, Ohmwrecker, Lui Calibre, BasicallyIDoWrk, Mini Ladd, Mr Sark, fourzer0seven, Terroriser, SMii7Y, BigJigglyPanda, and others. This group of people can be referred to as the "Vanoss Crew", the "Banana Bus Squad", or even "Team 6", after them parodying Jake Paul's "Team 10" group in his animation series. The channel sits as one of YouTube's most abundant in views and subscribers, due to YouTube viewers relating and emphasizing to the channel's aura of casually playing games and having a good time with friends. It is also due to its mix of comedic banter with his friends and having some of the most highly acclaimed edited videos on YouTube. An interesting thing to note about his channel is that unlike the fanbases of other big YouTube channels like PewDiePie or Smosh, who are known to have a rather rabid fanbases as well as intense arguments in the comment section between haters & fans alike, the VanossGaming fanbase is one of the most, if not the most, positive fanbases on YouTube. Vanoss' comment sections are filled with positive and friendly feedback and discussions, with arguments rarely breaking out. This is extraordinarily unusual for a YouTube channel exceeding 10 million subscribers, indicating that Vanoss does a good job of delivering a positive upbeat aura for his viewers as well as portraying an entertaining and mischievous character in his videos. His humor is childish and inappropriate and he is much liked by children/teenagers and also adults as a result. This is one of the reasons why sometimes a joke he makes in video trends. An example includes a joke he made in 2015 by "Hoodini". Before Vanoss and the Impact of PewDiePie Before Vanoss began posting his content on YouTube, there were great channels like speedyw03 (AKA Vanoss' idol), and kilplixism, who was friends with Criken the Great. They mainly posted Left 4 Dead content because in 2010, Left 4 Dead was at the peak of its popularity. StraightUpKnives was friends with Speedy, but unfortunately, they rarely play together anymore. However, when PewDiePie entered the scene, everything changed. They are still active, of course, but they were some of the most popular channels to watch back in the day. These channels are past their prime now, with VanossGaming, since around the PewDiePie impact, being the most relevant and by far having the largest fanbase out of all of them. The PewDiePie impact, otherwise known as his staggering rate of getting many more views and subscribers than any other YouTube channel that happened at the beginning of 2014 was the reason why the channels died or became less popular. The PewPiePie impact started the time PewDiePie and YouTube Spotlight were battling it out for the #1 spot. During this time, it brought most older channels to their knees as they tried to maintain their sub/view counts and gains. The newer channels that started to produce videos in or after 2010 like Markiplier or Vanoss weren't affected as much, which is obviously shown by the rate at which they grew. They've helped to lessen PewDiePie's impact on YouTube, and now older channels aren't affected as much as they were meaning that PewDiePie has a lot of competition on YouTube. Growth According to SocialBlade, upon starting in September of 2011, Vanoss' channel didn't really start growing a fanbase until the start of 2012. By July of 2012, he was gaining approximately 18.9 thousand monthly subs. He started to become more and more popular, as approximately one year later, he was gaining around 361.3 thousand monthly subs. Vanoss' rapid growth didn't stop there, as he earned an incredible 1.1 million monthly subs by the start of 2014, the most subscribers he ever got in a single month, more than many channels like Smosh in January of 2014 as well. Vanoss hit his first billion views on July 19 of that year and hit his second billion views on January 28, the next year. Around that time, when he was on his way to surpassing former most subscribed YouTuber, Ray William Johnson, him and his channel started to receive much media attention, mostly positive, with commentators viewing and labeling him as a prominent part and example of the subculture of video game commentary. Many of them also say that Vanoss has revolutionized the subculture by making his videos more of movies than gameplays by his video style consisting of more of plannings on how to entertain his audience and to get them intrigued in the game, rather than spontaneous reactions trying to do the same. His animations have also been well received by the media as being in great quality, entertainment and presentation wise which has gained even more fans as a subscriber to his channel. Since, Vanoss evolved to become one of the biggest contenders to knock off PewDiePie long with HolaSoyGerman and the great Smosh. However, 2015 was the year his growth started to slow down. More channels were starting to gain more subscribers and views than him and some started to surpass him towards the end of that year and so forth. He did, however, receive his 3 billionth video view around this time on September 25. Vanoss still gained many new fans in 2016 but not as quickly as before. Despite this, Vanoss still remains in one of the most subscribed YouTube channels of all time, peaking at #12 in both 2015 and 2017. He also gained the most views he ever had that year, receiving 4 billion views on his YouTube channel on February 2, 2016, 5 billion on June 8, and 6 billion on October 25 of that year. On April 14, 2017, his channel hit 7 billion total video views and reached 8 billion on September 20. So far in 2018, he has reached 9 billion total video views on March 9 and 10 billion on October 14. Vanoss Crew *H2ODelirious *I AM WILDCAT *Daithi De Nogla *MooSnuckel *BasicallyIDoWrk *fourzer0seven *Terroriser *Ohmwrecker *BigJigglyPanda *Lui Calibre (occasional) *Mini Ladd (formerly) *SMii7Y Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 Million Subscribers: July 14, 2013. *2 Million Subscribers: October 25, 2013. *3 Million Subscribers: December 7, 2013. *4 Million Subscribers: January 7, 2014. *5 Million Subscribers: February 5, 2014. *6 Million Subscribers: March 5, 2014. *7 Million Subscribers: May 11, 2014. *8 Million Subscribers: July 24, 2014. *9 Million Subscribers: September 25, 2014. *10 Million Subscribers: December 10, 2014. *11 Million Subscribers: February 7, 2015. *12 Million Subscribers: April 14, 2015. *13 Million Subscribers: June 28, 2015. *14 Million Subscribers: September 4, 2015. *15 Million Subscribers: December 1, 2015. *16 Million Subscribers: February 5, 2016. *17 Million Subscribers: May 4, 2016. *18 Million Subscribers: July 23, 2016. *19 Million Subscribers: November 3, 2016. *20 Million Subscribers: February 13, 2017. *21 Million Subscribers: July 19, 2017. *22 Million Subscribers: December 27, 2017. *23 Million Subscribers: June 8, 2018. *24 Million Subscribers: December 23, 2018. Video View Milestones *1 Billion Video Views: July 19, 2014. *2 Billion Video Views: January 28, 2015. *3 Billion Video Views: September 25, 2015. *4 Billion Video Views: February 2, 2016. *5 Billion Video Views: June 8, 2016. *6 Billion Video Views: October 25, 2016. *7 Billion Video Views: April 14, 2017. *8 Billion Video Views: September 20, 2017. *9 Billion Video Views: March 9, 2018. *10 Billion Video Views: October 14, 2018. Quotes * "Hey guys. Vanoss here." (Sometimes his intro if he wants to point something out before the video) * "ALRIGHT!" (Starting of most of his newer videos) * "♪Come on down to the Kame House and get your Dragon Balls♪" (Quote from Garry's Mod Guess Who) * "What do you call a magic owl... Hoodini" (Quote from GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Comedy Club Fun!) *"Come on down to the Olive Garden and get your free breadsticks!" *"Hubbada!" *"Keep 'er going!" *"You Right." (Referencing his Rynx channel, where his first song was called, "U-Rite" and was used for a time as his outro song) *"Look who's last to join again" (Making fun of Terroriser for always showing up last in a gaming session, most notably Golf It) *"We're playing with a successful Irish YouTube" (Making fun of Terroriser, again, when he see's Brian wearing a Jacksepticeye skin in a session of Ben and Ed McDonalds Internet Joke In a video titled, COD Zombies Funny Moments - Terroriser's Mcdonalds Internet!, while Vanoss, Nogla, and Terroriser are playing Call of Duty, it is shown that Brian was experiencing internet issues while playing in that specific session. This, in turn, caused connection issues, iritating Nogla. Nogla then jokingly tells Brians to fix his McDonalds internet, much to Vanoss' amusement. At that time, Brian was not able to understand what was going on because of his internet issues. Because of this, it was unclear whether Brian was really using McDonalds internet during that session. The joke has sinse become a staple in both the Vanoss, and Terroriser community. The most notable refrences include when Vanoss sent Christmas presents to Brian, in which one of those presents was a McDonalds soda cup with a W-LAN cable in it. Another refrence was in a Golf It Video, in which Brian was late because he was getting McDonalds. Vanoss then jokes that he was actually fixing his internet, to which Brian immedietly leaves. In a vlogwhere Nogla treats Brian to McDonalds,he explains what really happend in that gaming session. At the time, his YouTube studio was located in someone else's shed, which they converted into a one bedroom studio. Because the shed had no wi-fi, he had to use the house's wi-fi in order to make his videos and play games with his friends. During the COD session, a storm hit the area, which knocked out the wi-fi in the house, which explains why he was lagging so badly in that particular session. It wasn't until he watch Vanoss' video that he realized what really happened. DEAD REALM On July 25, 2015, Evan announced that he had been working on a game called Dead Realm with a few of his friends for "the last six or seven months" as a creative director. It seems to be similar to Gmod Hide-n-Seek, with the hiders being humans and the seeker being a ghost. If a hider gets caught, they become a spirit and help the ghost find the humans. If time runs out, the hiders win. If everyone is dead, the ghosts win. After six months working on the project as gaming directors, Vanoss, DaithiDeNogla, Moo Snuckel, Mini Ladd, Terroriser, TheSyndicateProject, and SeaNanners worked with 3BlackDot and released the Early Access version for PC on August 3, 2015. Patches were added to the game over time, adding new ghosts and maps. Four new game modes have been added since the game's release. Dead Realm officially left Early Access on May 24, 2017. Personal life Vanoss is half Korean and half Chinese and lives in Los Angeles, California. He has a love for hockey and used to play, stating that he wants to make quality hockey videos in the future. He also has an interest in playing the guitar. Vanoss only revealed his face in a few videos, but his GTA V character greatly resembles him in real life (though he mostly wears an owl mask). He is known to be a very calm guy as well as a great joker, but as much as he enjoys messing around, when Vanoss plays seriously, he is quite experienced. He has recently helped create a game with other YouTubers called Dead Realm, much like Garry's Mod game mode hide and seek. Vanoss has been on a web cartoon series called "Paranormal Action Squad." He voices a character based on his owl mask wearing persona from Grand Theft Auto Online. Paranormal Action Squad can be found on YouTube Red. He sometimes goes to events to either have fun or to interact with his fans, most of the time, to do both. Trivia *He didn't play video games often as a child as he wasn't introduced to it. The games he did play on occasion included popular children's adventure and puzzle games such as Freddi Fish and Pajama Sam. * In one of his QnA videos, he explained that he adopted the name Vanoss from his father's PS3 account name Vanoss62. His father, in turn, got his account name from VANOS, a valve timing system produced by BMW. *Vanoss entered the University of Pennsylvania where he studied economics and aimed at getting an athletic scholarship from the school for ice hockey. He dropped out in the second year to pursue his YouTube career with doubts and concerns by his parents. He however understood their train of thoughts about the situation at the time. * He was Nominated for "Trending Gamer" in The Game Awards 2014. *He was Nominated for "Tech and Innovation: Gaming" in the Streamy Awards 2016. * He was featured in WatchMojo's "TopX" in the category of Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels taking the #2 spot, just beaten by PewDiePie. * Vanoss has his own dragon in the popular game Dragon City, called the Vanoss Dragon. *In late 2016, he surpassed former most subscribed channel nigahiga to become the most subscribed YouTuber of Asian decent. **VanossGaming is considered identical to Ryan Higa by some fans, with some confusing the two. *Without a YouTube network, Vanoss ranks at the fourth most subscribed channel, from 2014 to 2017, being the most subscribed person without a YouTube network. Also during that time period, his channel was the most subscribed gaming channel without a network until PewDiePie's well known contorversy with anti semetic jokes resulted in him being dropped by his network, Maker Studios in February 2017. His channel is now the second most subscribed gaming channel without a network. **'Information subject to change.' * Some of his videos were deleted by Spam404, mostly old ones. * His original Outro Song (Afterglow - Reaktor Productions) also caught attention after using it as an outro and the song is now the most famous Reaktor Productions track. * Evan produces music under the name "Rynx". You’ve most likely heard some of his work in his videos as of recently, such as the "U-RITE" by THEY. (Rynx remix), "Want You" by Rynx (feat. Miranda Glory), "I'm alright" by Rynx (feat. Jimi Ono), and "Cry" by Alison Wonderland (Rynx remix). * As of 2017, he is the most watched YouTuber in Manitoba. * He has a habit of drawing Homer Simpson on skribbl.io. This page was created on April 21, 2014 by Lofangas. es:Vanoss Gamingcal Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views